There’s A First Time With You Everyday
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Following The Doctor's relationship with Rose from "Run" and ever after. Doctor's POV. Song by Family Force 5


**There's A First Time With You Everyday**

"Run!" I grabbed her hand, and we ran. Rose, her name was Rose, like the flower, the flower that would remind me of this beautiful girl for the rest of my lives.

I got these memories, they're all of you and me  
I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen  
Push playback then rewind  
I see us meeting for the very first time

"Unless…you want to come with me?" I asked, because she had captured my hearts the second our fingers had interlocked and I didn't think I could stand to be without that touch ever again.

A mental note of you, you sang my melody  
First bar in a lifelong symphony  
The prelude to a kiss  
My heart's pounding when I reminisce

"Come here, I think you need a Doctor." I pulled her towards me and gave into the impulse. I kissed her, something I had wanted to do for along time. I knew that it would kill me, but I had other regenerations and she didn't. I could only hope that my next regeneration wouldn't feel this strongly, because it would crush us…him if anything ever happened to her.

Press repeat  
'Cause I want to see

"I took your hand and said one word, just one. I said 'run.' And we never stopped did we?" I paused after rambling about hopping because I realized she was starring instead of listening. "Do you want me to change back?"

"Can you?"

"No."

The first time that I saw your face  
The first time that you spoke my name  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday

"That was our first date!" She said grinning at me from behind her wind blown hair. I had changed so much, but she hadn't, and I still felt the same. I grinned and laughed of the use of the word date,

"We had chips!" but I didn't deny it either.

The first time that I felt your touch  
The first time I couldn't get enough

My eyes widened in shock as Rose pulled me towards her into a deep kiss. _Woah,_ I thought. I hadn't realized that the new regeneration was **that** sexy. And just as my body recognized what was happening, I got this feeling. Something was off, besides the kiss. This wasn't Rose. Too bad.

Another memory, when you first looked at me  
I hit pause and then love hit me back  
Under attack stopped me in my tracks  
There you go again, your eyes gave me a flashback

I reached out and caught Rose before she fell to the ground. Cassandra had really over stepped some boundaries here. "Hello." I said as she looked up at me, her eyes clear of all traces of Cassandra. I grinned at her, glad to have my beautiful Rose back. I wouldn't lose her again.

Remember that time, we stayed up all night  
I swear we danced until we saw daylight  
Step by step and frame by frame  
Slow motion, let me see you again

I flew the TARDIS as fast as I could, safely that is, as I towed that little ship away from the black hole. I wanted my Rose safe and back on board, I wasn't waiting anymore. And then she was there, at the door, and I was running to her. I held her tight because nothing was going to separate us again. Just like she had told me that one time on the beach of Barcelona, she would stay with me forever.

Press repeat  
'Cause I have to see

We walked hand in hand watching the Fireworks exploding above. My hearts were beating in my ears but I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the loud noises all around me. It was because of this beautiful little human standing next to me. But I knew it couldn't last. "Never says never ever." I told her, but mostly I told myself. I scolded myself for letting my heart think that she could stay with me forever, because "A storm is coming."

The first time that I saw your face  
The first time that you spoke my name  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday

I stood watching Rose as she refused her family. She has made her choice and she was going to stay. I couldn't accept that. This was far more dangerous than any other adventure we had endured before. This was the Howling, the Void, Hell, and I wouldn't let her risk that much for me. I sadly and slowly pulled the Dimension Hopper Button I had pocketed earlier out and placed the chain around her neck, Pete pressed his button, and she was gone.

The first time that I felt your touch  
The first time I couldn't get enough  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday

I turned at the sound of her voice. She was back, she actually came back to be with me. I knew she was stubborn, but not this stupid. "I made my choice, and I'm never leaving you." I was made at her for returning, but at the same time, I wanted to grab her and kiss her hard. There wasn't time so instead we set to work; the old team back together again.

No matter what I do  
I won't fast forward anything with you  
I know you feel it too  
The first time I saw love I was with you

"Rose!" I screamed as she fell towards the Void, knowing that there was nothing I could do now. She fell. But she was caught, she and Pete vanished, and the Void closed. She was gone, forever. I walked slowly towards the white wall, which was just a wall now. Well, a wall to everyone else, to me it was just another mistake and bad memory that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I pressed my hand against it, followed by my ear as if I could hear Rose through the wall. Wishing that she was just behind a thin layer of plaster instead of trapped in another world.

Press repeat  
'Cause I want to see

"I'm burning up a sun just to say good-bye." because you're worth it, I added in my head while she smiled sadly at me.

"Can't you come through properly?" I wish, I thought wanting to grab her and never let go again.

"I love you." I know.

"And if it's my last chance to say it," it was, "Rose Tyler-" and she faded from view. I was back in the TARDIS, alone again. I wiped away my tears and walked around the consol pressing random buttons just to give myself something to do so I wouldn't beat myself up anymore. I hadn't even told her.

The first time that I saw your face  
The first time that you spoke my name  
The first time when we talked all night  
Was the first time love made sense in life

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I turned slowly, barely daring to breathe. And there she was. A voice in my head said one word, _"Run!"_

The first time that I felt your touch  
The first time I couldn't get enough  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday

**Notes:** **Song:** **The First Time By: Family Force 5**

**-Starts and Ends with the same word, "Run" because that is what the Doctor and Rose did, and they never stopped did they? -**


End file.
